


My Little Rabbit

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rabbit!Bilbo, slightly ooc Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo finds himself in a very sticky situation when one day he wakes up with rabbit ears and a fluffy tail just above his bum.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first fanfiction sorry if it sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this story sucks,I know.My first fanfiction have fun reading this will probably be horrible…  
> Oh yes if you wanna see a picture of what im thinking Bilbo would look like here. 
> 
> http://snarrycherries.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Easter-448891769
> 
> Picture is 100% not mine

What would you do if you woke up suddenly to a sharp pain in your rump and a horrible headache,and when you reach up to rub your throbbing head you feel something fluffy brush against your hand?You would probably get excited and run to tell everyone who would listen to you about your new set of rabbit ears and your fluffy tail.Well I could tell you one thing our little Bilbo definitely did not do that.

There Bilbo sat Terrified rubbing his new set of rabbit ears atop his head thinking about what the others would do when they saw.Would they push him away and call him a freak?Or would they even care?The thought of having to leave their group just because he was half rabbit sent chills down his spine and tears to his eyes.He did not want to leave their group.The hobbit had grown to like the dwarfs,some better than others,and had gotten used to their unhobbit like ways.

'I should just run away from camp they probably won't want a half Hobbit half Rabbit' but he decided against it when his eyelids started to feel 10 times heavier and he drifted of into a sleep full of worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make another one cause I have nothing better to do.  
> I know this one is hardly longer than the first I'm sorry....

He woke from a dream of insults and rejection with tears streaming down his face.Bilbo was still worried about being kicked out of the group.He tried reassuring himself,'It's ok Bilbo they need you they won't leave you behind' yet he still felt worried.

He looked around and took on his surroundings.The sun was just rising and all the dwarfs were still sleeping.That's wonderful that gave him time to figure out what to do,or so he thought.

He heard a voice from behind,"Bilbo?"

He recognized the voice as Fili's.He slowly turned around to face him his eyes shut tightly.He opened one eye and saw a smiling Fili staring back at him,or rather his ears.

"Bilbo,what are those on top of your head?"Fili said still smiling looking like he was going burst out laughing at any moment.

"T-there r-r-rabbit ears…"Bilbo studdered oh so quietly

Then it happened Fili couldn't contain his laughter any more and burst out in a hearty laugh waking the others around him.Bilbo squealed and quickly burrowed himself inside his bed roll as if trying to disappear so no one could laugh or stare at him.

Many sleepy groans came from the just awoken dwarfs lying near by "urg...Fili whats the matter..?"

"Kili!Kili you've got to see Mr.Baggins!Somethings happened to him!" Said Fili still lightly laughing at the poor Hobbit.

Thorin shot straight up into a sitting position at Fili's words "What's wrong with the Hobbit is he hurt?!" Thorin asked worried for the Hobbit.He has grown attached to the Hobbit though he wouldn't let anyone else know.If anyone knew they would probably turn around and tell the Hobbit.

"Why so worried for our little Hobbit eh uncle?" Fili asked raising an eyebrow.

Thorin's cheeks were covered in a light blush "Thats no concern of yours.Now if I remember correctly I think I asked you a question?"

"Oh yes!I think Bilbo isn't hurt probably not...I hope"

Thorin looked over at Bilbo's bedroll only seeing a lump underneath

Confused he asked "Bilbo?Whats wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite short also cause I really have to get some sleep I've been up all night reading other fanfictions


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhh screw sleep... I didn't know that people would actually like it kinda (I hope) I truthfully think I have horrible writing skills but atleast it gives me something to do...this chapter will be short (probably) oh yes the beginning was the result of my boredom. I know this chapter sucked but I'm tired and I tried I'm sorry

Bilbo heard Thorin's low tired voice calling out to him.It made him want to crawl deeper into his bedroll and die.Thorin.How does one describe Thorin?Well for starters the way the wind blows through his extremely majestic hair makes him almost cum in his trousers.Ok maybe he was over exaggerating just a little.You've got to admit the man is pretty goddamn sexy.Oh yes back to the story.

Bilbo was most afraid to be made fun of by Thorin.It would kill him if he rejected him because of his current state.But Bilbo had to be brave and face his fears.So ever so slowly did he poke his head out from under the cover his ears popping up and slightly twitching shocking everyone watching.Fili yet again burst out laughing Kili joining in with some of the other dwarfs.Bilbo's lower lip was twitching he wanted to slip back under his bedroll.Then his eyes met Thorin's he wasn't laughing at him that was a good sign..or was it?Maybe Thorin was angry,but why would he be?He has no reson to be...Stupid Stupid Stupid Bilbo.

"Hey,B-bilbo d-d-do you h-have a..a t-tail t-that m-m-matches your e-ears!" Bofur said in between laughs.

That caught Bilbo's attention.Did he have a tail?He remembers the sharp pain in his bottom earlier on.So he slid all the way out of his bedroll and stood up looking over his shoulder at his bottom.There right above it layed a fluffy light brown tail.He reached back and ran his fingers through the fur.It felt nice like a cotton ball it also sent pleasure zipping throughout his body like a lazer.

All the dwarfs burst out laughing again calling him names.All except Thorin.Bilbo sat down and held his knees tightly against his chest tears threatened to spill out of his eyes onto his cheeks.But if Bilbo started crying the dwarfs would just laugh at him harder.

He felt someones fingers rub against his right ear.It felt like someone stabed him with a dagger made of pleasure.He couldn't hold back a moan it was just to hard! 

The laughter came to an halt as they stared at Bilbo.Did he just moan in the presents of 13 dwarfs and one of them just so happend to be a king and also the man he yearned to love?He was now curious to whom those fingers that brought him pleasure belonged to.He slowly looked up only to meet Thorin's stunning eyes 

"Sorry..."mummbled Bilbo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is going to be mostly Thorin's point of veiw but I dunno.Thorin is probably very OOC.

Bilbo already looked innocent without rabbit ears,but now he had them I don't think there is another living creature out there that looked more adorable and innocent than that Hobbit.His Hobbit.

Now,Thorin was a man of self control,but if he ever had the opportunity to take the Hobbit as his he probably wouldn't be able to hold back.He has been yearing to get his hands on that Hobbit for quite a while now.

'I wonder how sensitive those ears of his are…' He couldn't hold back,the temptation was to great.He had to know every sensitive part of this Hobbit's body so when the time came he would be well informed were he could please the Hobbit the greatest.

He stood slowly and stepped over to Bilbo crouching down slightly and slowly enclosing the tip of the ear with his fingers rubing lightly.What happened next surprised him.A blush spread across the Hobbit's cheeks as he let out a low moan that sent chills through Thorin's body down to his groin and a light blush of his own appeared on his face.He watched the Hobbit's eyes open.He stared into the Hobbit's eyes for a short while before looking away 

"Sorry..." They both mumbled together.

 Thorin Walked back to his bed roll the sound that Bilbo made stuck in his head.He wonder what other sounds that beautiful mouth could make and how many other ways he could get the same reaction.What he didn't know was that Bilbo was thinking similar thoughts,Bilbo was thinking of how he could get Thorin to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you made it to the end!You strong little solider .  
> This chapter is extremely short because I dont know if I even want to continue to make more (which shall be longer!) You can tell me if you want more I'm still makeing the decision if I want to continue or not


End file.
